Petalos de Cerezo
by Luna Rhae
Summary: One-Shot: Una promesa hecha hace mucho tiempo, a ella siempre le han gustado los petalos de cerezo. -ByakuyaxYoruichi


Ando romantica y ver imagenes de Byakuya y Yoruichi no ayuda :P disfruten este OS. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**One-Shot:** Petalos de Cerezo

.

.

En una de las grandes mansiones que había en el Seireitei se encontraba jugando una pequeña niña de cabellos morados y ojos amarillos con un extraño muñeco de felpa, estaba portando un bello kimono negro con pétalos de cerezos como decoración y un obi del mismo color que los pétalos, el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte dejando caer una suave luz naranja sobre la sala en donde se encontraba la pequeña, la ligera briza despeinaba sus cabellos que estaban sujetos con una delicada cinta roja.

- Señorita – llamó la voz de un hombre mayor – sus padres la están esperando en la puerta principal – la niña asintió, se levantó de donde estaba jugando y se encaminó hacia donde la esperaban llevando consigo el extraño muñeco de felpa con el que estaba jugando.

Subió al coche que la estaba esperando y se sentó junto a su madre – ¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó esta curiosa al ver el muñeco que agarraba firmemente la pequeña.

- Es un regalo para él – habló con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Pero es muy pequeño, ¿Cómo sabes que le va a gustar?

- Porque yo se lo voy a regalar – fue la simple respuesta de la pequeña, sus padres sonrieron complacidos ante la actitud de la pequeña.

- ¿Estas emocionada por conocerlo? – preguntó su padre antes de llegar al lugar destinado.

- ¡Sí! – Su sonrisa no desaparecía – ya quiero que crezca para que podamos jugar juntos.

Llegaron a otra mansión dentro del Seireitei, tan grande como la de ellos con el escudo de armas de la familia coronando la entrada. Apenas pasaron por las puertas fueron guiados por uno de los sirvientes de esa casa hacia uno de las múltiples salas de ese lugar, tomaron asiento en los cojines que habían dispuesto para ellos e inmediatamente les sirvieron unas tazas de té mientras llegaban los anfitriones.

Las puertas dobles del lugar se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos negros ligeramente largo portando un kenseikan en la cabeza, símbolo de ser el cabeza de esa familia, junto a él venía una hermosa mujer de ojos grises y cabellos negros que cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta blanca para darle calor, la niña inmediatamente se paró de su asiento y llegó hasta la pareja que se detuvo al ver la acción de la pequeña, esta les hizo una reverencia que ellos contestaron educadamente y se acercó a la mujer.

- Le traje esto – le tendió el muñeco de felpa que sostenía en la mano, la mujer le sonrió y tomó el regalo.

- Es muy bonito – le sonrió - ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡El embajador de las algas! – entonces el pequeño bulto se removió en los brazos de la mujer.

- ¿Lo quieres conocer? – Preguntó con una sonrisa a la pequeña, esta solamente asintió con felicidad – sígueme – le dijo mientras ella se iba a sentar a uno de los cojines ayudada por su esposo, cuando quedó acomodada la niña se acercó y pudo ver al pequeño, tenía los ojos abiertos y una mata de pelo negro cubría su cabeza, la niña se le quedó viendo detenidamente a los ojos grises que tenía, acercó una de sus manitos para poder tocarlo, entonces el bebé dio un pequeño bostezo y levantó una de sus manitas atrapando uno de los dedos de la pequeña con fuerza, la niña le sonrió y el bebé se acurrucó de nuevo sin soltar su dedo – se llama Byakuya – le dijo la mujer al ver la escena – creo que le agradas – y la niña se sonrojó, con delicadeza logró soltar su dedo del agarre y se fue a sentar junto a sus padres que habían estado observando la escena en silencio junto con el padre de Byakuya.

- Este matrimonio será fructífero – habló el hombre del kenseikan.

- Completamente de acuerdo – habló el otro hombre.

- Cuando él se convierta en la nueva cabeza de la familia haremos formal el compromiso de ambos.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, hablando del futuro de sus dos hijos y de las relaciones que se iban a realizar al unirse dos de las cuatro grandes casas nobles en matrimonio.

* * *

><p>Los adultos se encontraban platicando amenamente en una se las salas de la casa Shihouin, mientras una niña se encontraba en uno de los patios contemplando un enorme árbol desnudo que estaba en medio de un enorme estanque.<p>

- ¿Por qué estas triste? – resonó la voz de un niño de cabellos negros más pequeño que ella, la niña solo señaló al árbol.

- No tiene flores – su voz era de decepción – me gustaría que mi cumpleaños hubiese sido en primavera, cuando los cerezos florecen.

- Algún día podrás ver las flores en tu cumpleaños – dijo el niño en tono serio a modo de promesa, la niña solo pudo sonreírle. Se quedaron juntos viendo el enorme estanque donde los peses koi nadaban pacíficamente.

* * *

><p>- ¡Atrápame Byakuya-bo! – le gritó Yoruichi al quitarle la cinta para el cabello al pelinegro, este la miró con un naciente tic en el ojo.<p>

- ¡Mujer gato, te demostraré que mi shumpo es mejor que el tuyo!

- Temo por el futuro del Clan Kuchiki si la futura cabeza no puede atrapar a una delicada mujer – se burló de él parada en la barda de la mansión para luego desaparecer, Byakuya salió tras ella con intensiones asesinas.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado muchos años desde esa promesa bajo el árbol desnudo de la mansión Shihouin, cada uno se separó del otro y olvidaron esa promesa, cada quien fue instruido en los temas concernientes de su propio clan, preparados para las responsabilidades que iban a heredar cuando cada uno se convirtiera en la cabeza de la familia.<p>

Yoruichi se había convertido en la cabeza de la familia, capitana del segundo escuadrón del Gotei 13 y capitana del grupo de ejecutores en un tiempo record, todo un logro para el Clan Shihouin; y Byakuya estaba entrenando para convertirse en shinigami, él iba a heredar el puesto de capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Desde que se había acordado del matrimonio de ellos no se había vuelto a hablar del tema, Yoruichi lo sabía y prohibió hablar de ese tema hasta que él se volviera la cabeza de la familia, Byakuya por su lado no recordaba nada, tampoco habían hablado de ese tema nuevamente en el Clan Kuchiki, su abuelo había tomado esa decisión hasta que su nieto hubiese crecido lo suficiente, por el momento su carácter era muy explosivo, solo se limitaba a invitarla a pasar tiempo con él, indirectamente ella lo estaba entrenando en las técnicas shumpo de su familia mientras lo molestaba, esperaba que él un día pudiera atraparla.

Luego pasó el incidente que la obligó a dejar el Seireitei por tiempo indefinido, entonces el compromiso fue disuelto entre los dos clanes, con la cabeza del clan Shihouin desaparecida la familia cayó en una etapa muy dura. Tiempo después el clan Kuchiki atravesó una etapa similar, la nueva cabeza de la familia se había enamorado y casado con un habitante del Rukongai, algo muy humillante para tan orgulloso clan y para cualquiera de sangre noble en general.

Cuando ella regresó un siglo después todo había cambiado, él había dejado de ser ese chiquillo explosivo que podía provocar en cualquier momento y se había convertido en todo un hombre, había perdido esa expresión inocente que ella recordaba y en su lugar se había asentado una mirada gélida tan clásica de un noble, él seguía sintiendo desprecio por ella por siempre ridiculizarlo en cuanto a velocidad y eso era algo que ella disfrutaba, al menos esa parte seguía intacta.

Después de todo el revuelo que causó el shinigami sustituto ella regresaba constantemente al Seireitei, tomaba su forma de gato y se iba a molestar al capitán del sexto escuadrón, a veces solo iba a verlo, esa vez se sorprendió cuando lo vio contemplando el muñeco de felpa que ella le había regalado cuando lo vio por primera vez y se preguntó si él sabía si ella se lo había regalado, sonrió con tristeza al llegar a la respuesta, era obvio que no, si supiera que fue ella entonces lo destruiría con su espada.

Después de contemplar esa escena ella salió del lugar, lo que ella no vio fue la imperceptible sonrisa que curvó los labios del joven capitán cuando ella se fue, después de eso él guardó el muñeco en uno de los cajones del enorme escritorio de su oficina y se dedicó a contemplar el retrato de su difunta esposa – Ya es tiempo – susurró mientras acariciaba la foto.

Yoruichi se encontraba sentada en el tejado de la vieja mansión Shihouin admirando el enorme árbol de cerezos que se mecía al compás de la ligera briza nocturna, una nostalgia se apoderó de ella en ese momento, después de haber visto esa escena en la oficina de Byakuya un montón de recuerdos se habían empezado a agrupar en su mente, la felicidad que sentía cuando lo había conocido, cuando le regaló ese muñeco y la vez que él la sujeto de la mano en esa ocasión, la promesa que él le hizo frente a ese árbol, lo divertido que era hacerlo enojar para que la persiguiera por todo el Seireitei mientras le enseñaba las técnicas secretas de su familia, en algún punto de su mente en verdad pensó que se iba a casar con él como lo habían dispuesto cuando eran pequeños; sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas ligeras lagrimas escaparon de sus enormes ojos amarillos que ella no se molestó en limpiar, había estado reteniendo demasiado esos sentimientos.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus memorias que no sintió la presencia de alguien más a su espalda, la visión de un pétalo de cerezo solitario cayendo lentamente frente a sus ojos la sacó de sus pensamientos, extendió la mano para poder atraparlo y notó que era una pequeña cuchilla que brillaba a la luz de la luna, el dueño de esa cuchilla se sentó a la izquierda junto a ella en el tejado, era algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo pero su cuerpo recordaba cómo hacerlo, Yoruichi no volteó a verlo para saber de quien se trataba, había limpiado sus lágrimas discretamente.

- Byakuya-bo, al fin me has atrapado – le dijo divertida, ninguno de los dos se miraba, tenían la vista fija en el enorme árbol.

- Mi abuelo me lo contó todo – habló tan serio como siempre, ella se le quedó viendo extrañada, él sacó el muñeco de felpa y se puso a jugarlo con ambas manos ante la mirada de asombro de su acompañante – me dijo que tú me lo regalaste el día que se acordó nuestro compromiso.

- Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo – le dijo regresando su vista al árbol – hasta lo había olvidado – le mintió.

- Temó por el futuro del Clan Shihouin si todas las cabezas de familia tienen tan mala memoria – Yoruichi no pudo evitar reír sonoramente ante el comentario del capitán.

- Yo creía que no tenías sentido del humor Byakuya-bo – se burló de él pero luego se calló – pasaron demasiadas cosas en estos cien años – su tono era serio y melancólico – no te lo debieron de haber dicho, en estos momentos no sirve de nada – y se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a irse, la mano del capitán sujetando la suya evitó que cumpliera su cometido, le recordó la vez que ella lo vio por primera vez.

- Siéntate – pidió secamente, ella obedeció la petición, quizás por el recuerdo de esa vez o quizás por lo que pudo haber pasado si no se hubiese ido – regrésame mi cuchilla – entonces ella abrió la mano, no se había dado cuenta en que momento la había cerrado apresando en ella la cuchilla del capitán, el pelinegro la tomó con elegancia – lamento haber tardado tanto en cumplir mi promesa – habló antes de mover la mano que tenía libre de una extraña manera ya que la otra seguía sujetando la mano de la morena, Yoruichi solo lo miraba en silencio hacer sin entender nada y sin notar el agarre – no es tu cumpleaños, pero sé que te gustará – ella volteó a ver el árbol de cerezo, en ese momento las cuchillas de la espada del capitán cubrieron toda la superficie de este dando la apariencia de que eran cientos de flores de cerezo; Yoruichi soltó una lagrima por la emoción de verlo, él se acordaba de esa promesa a pesar de que habían pasado demasiados años.

Byakuya volteó a verla, solo podía apreciar el perfil de ella, estaba viendo fijamente al árbol con una ligera sonrisa, entonces notó como escurría una lagrima silenciosa y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y con un fino beso se bebió la lagrima haciendo que la morena volteara a verlo sorprendida, Byakuya le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y se paró de donde se encontraba sentado.

- Atrápame, mujer gato – habló antes de desaparecer seguido de sus cuchillas dejándola a ella sobre el techo, ella solo pudo reír sonoramente ante lo sucedido.

- Byakuya-bo – soltó antes de perseguirlo por todo el Seireitei si era necesario, le iba a recordar por qué le decían la Diosa de la velocidad. No habían cambiado mucho después de todo.

* * *

><p>les gusto? Merezco <strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
